Nucleic acid
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Transcription. Sting siempre había sido el molde en base al cual construía su vida. Replication. Y esta es la parte de mí que no me importaría compartir el resto de la eternidad. Translation. Siempre habrán de estar de nuevo ahí, como si ya fuera parte de la naturaleza como el mismo respirar. Para Misari.
1. Transcription

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. La pintura citada pertenece a Salvador Dalí. El rojo que me sacaré al hacer esto como pseudo estudio para mi prueba de Biología de la célula es lo única mío.

**Personajes/parejas: **Rogue/Sting.

**Extensión: **Drabble. 452 palabras.

**Notas: **Esto es mi nueva forma de estudiar, más o menos (?) Mi profesora de Hábitos y estrategias de estudio dijo que para memorizar conceptos era bueno relacionarlos con algo que nos fuera cotidiano, a mí me es cotidiano el fanfiction, dos más dos es cuatro (?). Y ya, la verdad con eso de estudiar a última hora de puta madre no me irá, pero juró que algunas cosas si me quedaron al hacer esta estupidez (?). Y no, no se entiende mucho, digo, para entenderlo y escribirlo yo tenía mi cuaderno de apuntes al lado, haceos una idea. Pero, en cualquier caso, que ciertamente sí está la transcripción por ahí y casi todas sus etapas. JÁ.

Se supone que esto va a incluir la Replicación y la Traducción, que también debería estudiarlos (igual, mi prueba ya fue) pero no logro sacarlas todavía, ya lo haré y completaran esta cosa con esas otras dos partes. Y lo haré, obveo, con mi lindo Sabertooth y mis tres parejas predilectas de momento. Fuck yeah.

¿Algo más? Yeah, dedicado a **Misari**. ¿Por? Por la referencia a Dalí del final, que ella lo ama tanto como yo (y es geminis, vivan los geminis).

**Advertencias: **Leve horror (?) Si conocéis el cuadro "Premonición de la guerra civil" y tenéis una idea clara de qué tan entero está el hombre de la pintura, pues no será tan leve (?)

**.**

* * *

**Nucleic acid.**

Transcription.

* * *

_La transcripción es el primer paso de la expresión génica, en el que un segmento particular de ADN se copia en ARN por la enzima ARN polimerasa._

* * *

En medio de todo aquello, de la nada más absoluta, lo pensó durante unos momentos; una analogía curiosa, realmente curiosa, que si lo pensaba bien tenía su cabida. Después de todo, Sting siempre había sido el molde en base al cual construía su vida, sin embargo, a la vez no lo era, una parte de él acababa siéndole ajena. Una tenía sentido a sus ojos, la otra no —un antisentido total— y aun así, irónicamente, esa era la hebra molde, la que lo construía a fin de cuentas; aquella que no tocaba.

Rogue podía asegurar estar esculpido en base a los designios del rubio, y viéndolo así eso lo convertía a él en la victima y al Eucliffe en el victimario; tenía la culpa de todo. Porque entonces, tratando de entender el antisentido total, ese del que surgía, se percataba de por qué no podía ir a buen puerto; ahí, con la sucesión de hechos clara ante sus ojos —el promotor que iniciaba todo, la secuencia a la que ensamblaba el todo (que le sonaban parecidas a un **t**e **a**mo-**t**e **a**doro completamente falso, una caja de sorpresas a menos diez grados _celcius_, la temperatura que por entonces alcanzaba su pecho)—, sucesión de hechos que incluían ojos ajenos y sonrisas que no le pertenecían, formando una burbuja a su alrededor —y la secuencia se ensamblaba al complejo sentimiento de su pecho, algo como una transcripción de pensamientos (que se sentían como un **t**e **t**engo-**g**ané convertidos en **a**bandono, en **c**alor, en **a**gonía). _Perdí_. Y ahora eran menos treinta y cinco grados—. Porque entonces, veía una bifurcación entre los dos lados del rubio, y de esa que no tenía sentido surgía en tanto la otra, la codificante, se alejaba de él. Una burbuja a su alrededor, a fin de cuentas.

Algo se añadía entonces, pedazo a pedazo —azúcar más azúcar, enlaces entre bases disgregadas más volátiles que el hidrógeno— y tal vez, solo tal vez (ya no lo dilucidaba bien) no era precisamente cordura. Entonces, solo entonces, le parecía vislumbrar el final.

Formada una horquilla con las manos (le sangraban las puntas. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Metal?) tironeaba de algo que, definitivamente, ya no era el cuchillo de cocina —y todo eso era secundario, como los «**g**ané, ¿**c**ierto?» que estaba seguro de no haber dicho, más bien un «h**ú**ndete» constante a algo, ¿alguien?—. Y acababa, finalmente. Estaba seguro, medianamente seguro, de estar completo.

«Ya está, Sting».

Pero faltaba algo, efímero.

_Corte y empalme_, quitar lo no codificante, esa parte que nunca le gustó.

—Justo ahora —«Justo ahora, sí ha acabado»—, me recuerdas a "Premonición de la guerra civil", Sting, ¿te suena?

«Me parece que sí. Una guerra civil, exactamente. Yo contra yo, no queda nadie más».

* * *

**TA-DÁ. Juro que la próxima vez que mi cerebro esté frito por estudiar me mantendré lejos de un PC (?)**

**Espero les haya gustado. Bye.**


	2. Replication

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. La pintura citada, nuevamente, pertenece a Salvador Dalí.

**Personajes/parejas: **Minerva/Yukino.

**Extensión: **Viñeta. 620 palabras.

**Notas: **Ya, yo dije que tenía pensado hacer de los otros dos procesos. Aclaro que esto contiene menos referencias científicas que el anterior y también menos sentido (?) No, en serio, no tengo madre ideas de qué fu** escribí. Igual, lo escribí, es lo importante (?). Y va para **Misari**, nuevamente. ¿Qué por qué? ¿Qué motivo tendría ella para querer esto? Pues ninguno, le viene de rebote con el otro, lo lamento por ella (y acepto demandas en contra de que le regale experimentos raros, en serio). Igual, por ella la otra referencia a Salvador Dalí, que me costó agregar. ¿A qué no adivinan que cuadro utilizo en el siguiente :D? Pista: No podría ser más obvia (?).

Ya, perderán suficiente tiempo con el escrito para que les haga perder más con notas inútiles. *Comentario inútil, comentario inútil (no, eso no es referencia a ninguna conversación de ask)* (?).

**.**

* * *

**Nucleic acid.**

Replication.

* * *

_El proceso de replicación de ADN es el mecanismo que permite al ADN duplicarse, es decir, sintetizar una copia idéntica._

* * *

Y parte con las manos que le acomodan el cabello, sin palabras de por medio o gestos de cariño, pero le parece —efímeramente— que está bien. Luego ya no es tan efímero, cuando una horquilla le sostiene el mechón que se suelta de su oreja —y es que, por unos momentos, le ha aterrado lo trascendental de gesto tan insulso—, cuando no hay más manos rozándole la piel. Y, en teoría, no debería ser importante —nada más es un detalle, ¿por qué habría de importar?— pero no es insustancial sino esencial.

Le parece vislumbrar una brecha —y no es importante pero la siente demasiado lejana— entre ellas. Son tonterías, y no son más que tonterías. Son burbujas de jabón en el agua, cientos y cientos de ellas, marcando el punto en el que se bifurcan, donde ve la brecha insalvable de tal vez no ser suficiente.

Es, acaso, la única que ve cómo se complementan.

Porque solo son roces sin intención entre pompas de jabón. Le desenrolla el cabello lentamente —«señorita»—, meditándolo —«lo he pensado»—, con el vapor nublándole la vista —o, quizás, son las ansias—, porque no es importante; a fin de cuentas, ¿por qué habría de ser importante que se le corte el aliento y se le acelere el pulso por que la toque?

—«no es importante, olvídelo».

Simple, sencillo, básico; es preparar huevos por la mañana y pensar que ha perdido la razón. Y están lejos y, en teoría, así está bien. ¿Qué tan más cerca quiere que estén? Pero le parece, de pronto y sin sentido aparente, que ya no son las mismas. Quizás se ha relajado demasiado, se ha dejado estar demasiado, y eso no está bien. Que coja las hebras de su cabello y las desenrolle con calma, pasando los dedos entre ellas; que ahora sea ella la que lleve la bandeja hasta su dormitorio, tardando demasiado en hablar porque su figura contra la cama le quita el aliento.

—«no es importante, solo me he quedado embobada admirando su figura contra el colchón».

Y si el tiempo fuese al revés, diría que de cinco a tres no es ella misma, es algo más. Que se moldea en base a lo que siente, que la brecha no es tal, que solo es el espacio en el que crean algo nuevo. De cinco a tres, con su endeble figura retardada tras ella, la líder —y es que, si estuviese en un tablero la compararía sin dudas con el rey.

—«no es importante, solo me he quedado embobada pensando que siempre quise ser reina y no princesa».

Son pequeños fragmentos de ella misma que ya no es ella del todo, es un poco de su rey; y es que de pronto juntas es como si se clonarán la una a la otra. —Porque solo prueba que se complementan, y que la necesita para estar completa.

Y así, ella y no ella, con la horquilla desapareciendo de su cabello, todo se siente mejor.

—Si te la colocas, no te puedo acomodar el cabello.

Y ya no es solo ella, ya no es solo Yukino, porque es un «nosotras», son dos partes de la misma cosa. —_Y esta es la parte de mí que no me importaría compartir el resto de la eternidad_. Y reintegrar el inicio, eternamente en el mismo momento, con las manos acomodando su cabello.

Entonces, con todo flotando a su alrededor como burbujas de jabón —y es que la lógica ya no le interesa—, le parece que sí.

(Que es una eternidad bonita).

Como un cuadro de naturaleza muerta viviente —y el mundo se detiene por ella, de cinco a tres.

—«no es importante, pero me parece que le da vida a mi vida, señorita».

* * *

**En serio, acepto demandas (?).**


	3. Translation

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. La pintura citada, una vez más, pertenece a Salvador Dalí.

**Personajes/parejas: **Orga/Rufus, se supone.

**Extensión: **Drabble. 420 palabras.

**Notas: **Como con el Minerva/Yukino, yo no tengo madre ideas de qué fu** escribí, hasta quizás carece más de sentido que la viñeta anterior, pero juro y perjuro que esto lleva meses en mi PC y porque más que trataba de terminarlo era incapaz, NI UNA PU** WE* DE LO QUE ESCRIBÍA ME ACABABA GUSTANDO. Punto final, escribir a este par me cuesta más de lo que le cuesta cagar a una persona con estreñimiento (?). Y son las tres de la mañana y estoy muerta y esto de alguna manera es lo más decente que pudo sacar mi lamentable persona. Y va para **Misari**, y todavía acepto demandas, y le voy a pedir disculpas por en serio regalarle esto y ya no recuerdo que otro "y" iba a poner, pero iba a poner algo más.

(Ya lo recordé), y esto tiene menos referencias biológicas incluso que el anterior pese a que aún las tiene pero con lo que me costó hacerlo ni hablar de poner referencias.

De perdidos al río, espero Misari no me odie (?). ¡No me odies, alma gemela mía, juro que no vuelvo a regalarte cosas raras! Normalitas sí, experimentos raros no.

**.**

* * *

**Nucleic acid.**

Translation.

* * *

_La traducción es el segundo proceso de la síntesis proteica, en el que los ribosomas celulares crean proteínas a partir del ARN._

* * *

Que a las cinco en punto toma té rojo, sin azúcar, con la taza en una mano y un libro en la otra. Le **c**alienta, y es levemente **a**margo en el proceso, el **p**aladar. Aún así el suave bostezo —delicado, elegante— consecuente del, aproximadamente, tercer capítulo, augura —y es precursor por lo mismo— el desenlace.

Que arquear así el cuello, sostener todavía el libro y cruzar la mano que había de sostener el té rojo —siempre rojo— por sobre su vientre no es una posición precisamente cómoda, y pese a ello se _a_comoda en el _sitio_ —es más anhelo que incomodidad, pues recuerde lo que sigue, es plenamente consciente de ello—. Ha de cerrar los ojos incluso si su fin último no es dormir, sino la consecuencia misma del dormir, ahí y ahora.

Que a las seis en punto duerme, que a las seis y algo lo despierta —pero habrá de esperarlo, siempre—. Es que no es más que la rutina tomando forma y un té —habrá de gustarle negro, presupone—, que se halla entre ellos como diciendo «y aquí estamos de nuevo». —Siempre habrán de estar de nuevo ahí, como si ya fuera parte de la naturaleza como el mismo respirar—. Pero si le roza el cabello —como siempre— y puede disfrutar el instante de observarlo —como siempre— no le importa tanto si la rutina los acompaña y son los tres en el sillón, dos bebiendo té.

(Igual la rutina le simpatiza).

Es que Rufus halla su _sitio_ juntando su _p_ersona con el contrario —su anti, la parte que invierte lo que es y lo que dice—, se aloja ahí, y ahí está bien.

Que la memoria es rutinaria a la larga, que todo es un ya vivido constante, que hasta el sentimiento ya esperarlo se hace esperable y que por eso no se esfuerza en hacerlo diferente. Pero cada día el tacto ha de sentirse distinto y el estómago le es más pesado, a cada día es un poquito más raro, más común y más rutinario —y más agradable— que estén ahí.

Que es su anti, el no-pensar ante el exceso de ideas —que no son más que recuerdos condensados con un por qué y un fin—. Que el entendimiento se vuelve surreal, pero el surrealismo acaba por gustarle, y el sentir racional —y se le hace natural sentir, entonces.

Que _e_se, y solo _e_se, es su _sitio_.

Porque la persistencia de la memoria pierde significado, y es que con él recordar se vuelve innecesario ante el vivir.

* * *

**Ajajajajajajaja...**

**...solo fusilenme (?)**


End file.
